


in love

by mikeythemage



Category: IT (2017) RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough Being an Idiot, Bill is clingy, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Being Idiots, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Implied/Reference Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Mike Hanlon Isn't Homeschooled, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Stan acts like he doesnt care but he cares SO MUCH, Stan also has trouble talking about his feelings, Stan is oblivious, Stanley Uris is So Done, Strangers to Lovers, Their parents aren't terrible, major fluff, text fic, they're like juniors tho so not that old, what did you expect from an IT fic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeythemage/pseuds/mikeythemage
Summary: In which a bored Eddie adds a lonely Richie on Snapchat





	1. Chapter 1

Richie knew that when he put his snap on a random park bench at least one person would add him. Of course he hadn't expected it to take nearly four fucking weeks.

_[Yikes]_

  
Yikes: Hello.

HottieThottie: omg someone finally slid into my DMs

Yikes: Not really. I'm just bored.

HottieThottie: so you just decided to add me?

Yikes: What did you expect to happen when you put your snap on a park bench?

HottieThottie: touché

Yikes: I'm pissed off now.

HottieThottie: ???

Yikes: You're really going to use the correct spelling of 'Touché' but not capitalize it?

HottieThottie: get used to it, cause it's never gonna happen. i do not capitalize

Yikes: Wow you're really close to being blocked and we've barely even talked. 😔

HottieThottie: my fucking impact 😗✌🏼

Yikes: Oml you're actually going to annoy me because of how you text.

HottieThottie: You would never block me baby 💖💗💓💞💕

Yikes: Now you're just being a clingy stranger

HottieThottie: omg a nickname

HottieThottis: clingy 😍

Yikes: Wow okay bye

HottieThottie: bye babe

Yikes: Stop 😩

HottieThottie: no 😩

Yikes: It was worth a try

HottieThottie: no it wasn't

Yikes: yeah it wasn't

—

_[And read her Torah]_

Hoe: omg stan

And read her Torah: What do you want this time

Hoe: someone finally slid into my DMs 💖💕💓💞💘

And read her Torah: Who did Bill have to pay to flirt with you

Hoe: ouch

Hoe: i'll have you know this person actually got my snap from the park bench

And read her Torah: And if this person is an eighty year old man?

Hoe: sugar daddy time ig

And read her Torah:Lord forgive me for what I’m about to do to this dumbasses face with the back of my hand

Hoe: i'm joking damn

And read her Torah: Don't act like that isn't some shit you would pull

Hoe: Turn it down tf

And read her Torah: Oml leave me alone Bill is finally here

Hoe: use protection kids

And read her Torah: Thanks! I hate it.

Hoe: you love me

And read her Torah: Debatable

And read her Torah: But seriously i gtg or Bill will get mad at me for not studying

Hoe: alright later loser


	2. Chapter 2

_[Frick] _

_[HottieThottie has added Yikes] _

_[HottieThottie has added Uris.Stanley] _

_[HottieThottie has added Billby] _

_[HottieThottie has added BBBev] _

_[HottieThottie has added BenjaminFranklin] _

_[HottieThottie added Farmer_boy]_

Uris.Stanley: Another gc, really?

HottieThottie: the others didn't have the DM diver in them

Yikes: I told you not to add me to this  
Yikes: W h y d i d y o u a d d m e t o t h i s

BenjaminFranklin: I pray for you, dear Yikes.

Farmer_boy: You made a mistake when you added Richie, and now you must live with it

BBBev: You're going to absolute hate yourself for it

Billby: Run

HottieThottie: owie my feelings

Farmer_boy: You have no right to say that after you killed one of the chicks

HottieThottie: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

Farmer_boy: HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY STEP ON A CHICK

HottieThottie: I WASNT WEARING MY GLASSES

Billby: WHY WERE THEY OFF????

HottieThottie: IDK????!

BenjaminFranklin: You arent helping yourself here, Rich...

Farmer_boy: You're lucky I already kicked your ass for it

HottieThottie: it was three years ago mike

Yikes: What in the fuck  
Yikes: Aight i'mma head out

BBBev: Oh it's far too late for that  
BBBev: You sealed your fate, DM diver.

Yikes: Fuck

HottieThottie: i'm actually starting to think y'all despise me

Uris.Stanley: Nah Just me

HottieThottie: wow we're over

Uris.Stanley: k

BBBev: Damn he 'k'ed you

BenjaminFranklin: You didn't have to do him like that, Stan

Billby: Does this mean Stan is up for grabs or {Billby deleted a message}

HottieThottie: i saw that bitch

BenjaminFranklin: Who didn't?

Farmer_boy: Even my parents saw that

BBBev: Bill really said: that

BBBev: Damn, Mike.....

Yikes: I'm so damn lost 😔✌🏼

Uris.Stanley: What we talkin bout?

HottieThottie: how hot i am

Uris.Stanley: Damn thats a short ass convo

Billby: BBBev: daaaaaaammmmmnnnn

BBBev: daaaaaaammmmmnnnn

Yikes: I've never even seen his face so like I can't really be apart of this convo

Farmer_boy: Lucky

BenjaminFranklin: Why is it that every time we meet a new person, our Richie bullying level goes though the roof

Uris.Stanley: Just cause lol

HottieThottie: i'm being attacked  
HottieThottie: I N M Y O W N H O M E

BenjaminFranklin: Honestly what did you expect from Stan?

Billby: I hope it wasn't human decency

HottieThottie: actually it was mutual respect but i guess that's still too far of a reach huh

Yikes: Yikes

BBBev: Yikes

Billby: Yikes

BenjaminFranklin: Yikes

Farmer_boy: Yikes

Uris.Stanley: Yikes

HottieThottie: friendship ended with stan, now yikes is my new best friend

Yikes: No thanks

BBBev: DAMN HE REALLY SAID THAT

Billby: Holy shit

Uris.Stanley: Wow this mans got an UNwanted poster...

BenjaminFranklin: How you be so terrible that

Farmer_boy: Even the new kid don't want to be friends with yo ass

HottieThottie:This is bullying  
HottieThottie: i'm blocking you all

Yikes: Do it you won't


	3. Chapter Three

[Yikes]

Yikes: I'm not saying I would die for my friends but I would die for my friends

HottieThottie: me???  
HottieThottie: also, we still don't really know each other's names lol

Yikes: My name's Eddie

HottieThottie: inter esting

Eds: How so?

HottieThottie: dont worry about it eds

HottieThottie: also, the names richie

Eds: Never call me 'Eds' again. Okay thanks for coming to my TED Talk

Dick: awe i wish i could but i don't want to

Eds: god now I’m a sad yeeyee boy and I’m going to let my horse kick me in the ribs

Dick: tf kinda reaction...???

Eds: Legends only, sorry 😔

Dick: good thing i don't want to be a legend  
Dick: cause i don't want to go down a legend, i'd rather go down on you 

Eds: Wow Okay  
Eds: Wow  
Eds: Okay  
Eds: Wow

Dick: My impact 😩

Eds: It's not that, it's just that's the first time I've ever been flirted with

Dick: i doubt the fuck outta that

Eds: No fr

Dick: We lyin streaks ✈️

Eds: Bruh 🗿  
Eds: Even if I have been flirted with, teenage gays aren't usually that good at contacting other teenage gays

Dick: 👀👀👀👀

Dick: teenage gays you say?

Eds: Yeah.  
Eds: Did my story not tell you that I'm a lil gaY bitch?

Dick: people actually watch each other's stories???

Eds: Eye-  
Eds: This is why the Earth is dying, Richard...

Dick: nah that's cause my hotness is heating the earth 

Eds: Again, I dont know what you look like so I can't be the judge of that.

Dick: 😔

Eds: :)


	4. Chapter Four

There Eddie sat at a piano. It was likely the one from the high school's music room, if Richie had to guess. 

And there Eddie sat, wearing a pair of overalls with a light pink shirt and his short curled hair. Eddie started at the camera, he was obviously embarrassed if the look on his face didn't give it away.

He sat with his hands laying just over the keys, the light coming in through the window perfectly illuminating his red face.

"Are you gonna play or not, man?" A voice said behind the camera.

"Fuck off, Ryker. I'm getting to it." Eddie said, sending a glare Ryker's way. And just like he said he would, Eddie started to press down on the keys, a neutral look taking over his face.

"She packed my bags last night pre-flight. Zero hours, nine a.m. And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then." The small boy sang, a smile daring to tug on his lips.

"I miss the Earth so much I miss my wife. It's lonely out in space. On such timeless flight." Suddenly, Ryker threw what look like an entire fucking cake at Eddie and the video ended with Ryker laughing.

_[Eds] _

_[Video attached]_

Dick: boys who can sing 😍😍

Eds: I got a cake fucking thrown at my face what do you MEAN

Dick: i mean boys who can sing duh can't you read

Eds: I can't believe you actually watched my story, though.

Dick: only for you bb

Eds: Oh my God...

Dick: you're cute tho 😳

Eds: I been knew

Dick: i love confident kings

Eds: Keep it in your pants smh

Dick: cockblocked by my own bf

Eds: ?????

Dick: best friend duh

Eds: Eye-

Eds: I swear Rich, you're one confusing guy

Dick: yeah i know

Eds: Lol.

Eds: Also, I'm pretty sure you're Richie 'Trashmouth' Toizer.

Dick: omg you investigated who I was Dick: im just that important   
  
Eds: Nah I just wanted to see if you were the Richie I thought you were

Dick: you think about me?

Eds: You're just popular.

Dick: that's not a no!

Eds: I guess not

Dick: wait i was joking   
_[seen]_

Dick: EDWARD GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE

_[seen] _

Dick: EDS

Eds: Ew don't call me that

Dick: ha i got you to come back_   
[seen]_

Dick: oh wow_   
[seen]_


	5. Chapter Five

_The second month of school had just started, and Richie was already aggravated with everything and every one. Sure, he was passing, but school just put him in a bad mood in general._

_As he sat underneath the bleachers scrolling through Instagram, and taking a few drags of the joint in his hand, he heard a familiar voice._

_"Edward mother fucking Kaspbrak!" It said, and the sound of steps on metal sounded overhead._

_"Ryker Madison." Edward mother fucking Kaspbrak said, as Richie began his walk to the front of the bleachers. The two had started a conversation Richie wasn't really paying attention to._

_When Richie did appear at the front of the bleachers he smiled. Yup. That was Eds alright._

_He took a quick picture of the two and captioned it "Hey Eds :)" before he hid back under the bleachers. He sent it, and watched as Eddie opened the snap._

_He stood up, looking around the football field for any sign of Richie._

_Eddie found who he was looking for when he finally gave up on trying to find Richie just to find him under the bleachers._

_"You dickhead! Get the hell up here!" He said, sticking his face through the gaps between the bleachers._

_Richie laughs, he's only ever seen Eddie in passing or playing Chess with the chess club. Richie always thought he was kind of a nerd, but now he knew that Eddie was a nerd._

_"Hey Eds." Richie says with a smirk as he sits down on the bleachers._

_"Don't call me that, asshole." Eddie rolled his eyes as Richie put an arm around his Snapchat buddy._

_"No can do, my dear. The name has claimed you." Eddie rolls his eyes again. Richie was obnoxious, sure, but he thought that was part of the charm._

_Eddie made another comment on how that was a stupid piece of logic, and before you know it the two are bickering over who was right here._

_Richie refused to admit he was wrong, and Eddie refused to compromise. Two stubborn assholes meet in a yellow wood, you could say._

_Ryker, poor, poor Ryker, sat and watch the quarrel with a bored expression. He just wanted some peace and quiet._

_And yet, on that chilly Autumn afternoon, with a pothead and hypochondriac bickering over something as minuscule as a name, you could say it was peaceful. Although there are some people who just don't like that peace they find._


	6. Chapter 6

[Eds]

[Dick]  
bro this shit SLAPS

[Eds]  
???  
What does, exactly????

[Dick]  
the Home Depot theme song 

[Eds]  
Eye-

[Dick]  
am i fucking wrong?

[Eds]  
I mean, you aren't. 

[Dick]  
case closed 😎

[Eds]  
No that case is still fucking open  
Why the fuck are you listening to the Home Depot theme song????

[Dick]  
i'm not

[Eds]  
???????

[Dick]  
now i'm listening to the Olive Garden song

[Eds]  
Oh God...

[Dick]  
you love me 😩😩

[Eds]  
I really 100% do not 😩😩

[Dick]  
oh wow  
aight then  
i see i see  
it gonna be like that

[Eds]  
Like what? I'm just stating fact

[Dick]  
blocked

[Eds]  
As if

[you have been blocked]

[Eds]  
LMFAOOOOOOO

[Frick]

[Eds]  
RICHIE BLOCKED ME   
IM CRYING

[Dick]  
y'all here sumn

[Eds]  
I CANT HAHAHAHSHAHSHAHSJ

[mikeyluv]  
Bro he's had me blocked for WEEKS

[AndreadherTorah]  
I wish he would block me...

[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
I'm surprised he blocked Mike instead of Stan tbh

[bennymcboy]  
Me too, honestly.  
Although Richie does keep making jokes about being in love with Stan, so I'm not THAT surprised

[wabbitseason]  
Richie needs to back off Bills man rq before I post up 😤

[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
^

[AndreadherTorah]  
Wait a damn minute  
*laughs*  
Wait a DAMN minute

[Dick]   
Did you just type out '*laughs*'

[AndreadherTorah]  
It was for the meme, suck my dick

[Eds]  
Yum  
We feasting

[Dick]  
WAIT A DAMN MINUTE

[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
OI THATS MY JOB EDDIE BACK UP

[wabbitseason]  
Foursome??? 😳😳😳 👯♂️👯♂️

[bennymcboy]  
BEV NO-

[mikeyluv]  
I left for three minutes  
THREE MINUTES

[Eds]  
WAIT FUCKING  
'YUM WE FEASTING' WAS MEANT TO BE SENT WITH A PICTURE OF MY FUCKING DINNER LMFAOOOOOOO  
IM CRYING   
STAN IM SURE YOU'RE GREAT BUT I REQUIRE MORE THAN ONE INCH

[mikeyluv]  
STAN WIELDS THE ONE INCH PUNISHER

[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
STAN AT THIS VERY MOMENT:  
We one inch 😩

[AndreadherTorah]  
This is cyber bullying I’m going to be in contact with my lawyer

[Dick]  
I CANT LMAOOOO  
I UNBLOCKED EDDIE AT THE PERFECT MOMENT AINSKSHEKAJDJAKIDWKDK

[wabbitseason]  
MY SOUL DONE LEFT MY BODY 😩😩

[bennymcboy]  
IM FUCKIN HYPERVENTILATING 

[Dick]  
I SHAT OUT MY LUNG IM LAUGHING SO HARD

[Eds]  
YOU W H A T

[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
IM FINNA PISS MYSELF IF YALL DONT STOP MAKING ME LAUGH AKDNSKAKDKSNXNSKS 

[mikeyluv]  
BRUH LMFAOOOOO  
MY UNCLE THINKS IM GOIN CRAZY

[wabbitseason]  
GO CRAZY AAAAAAA

[Eds]  
GO STUPID

[Dick]  
SHUT UPPPPP

[mikeyluv]  
IM TRYNA FUCKING PEE BUT IM LAUGJING TOO HARD SO IM FUCKING TOPPLIN OVER AHDJSKHDWJDJWAHABA

[bennymcboy]  
WHY YOU GOTTA TELL US THAT THO?????

[wabbitseason]  
ew gross tf

[AndreadherTorah]  
EDDIE I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM FIVE INCHES

[Eds]  
LMFAOOOOOO  
Wait  
Why did it take you so long to correct me  
Mo-  
Motherfucker di-  
motherfuckER DID YOU JUST FUCKING CHECK??????

[AndreadherTorah]  
AND IF I DID???????

[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
I CANT BREATHE 

[Dick]  
HES BARELY AT THE AVERAGE FOR OUR AGE EYE-

[bennymcboy]  
STAN WHEN SOMEONE USES IMPROPER GRAMMAR: ⁉️  
STAN PULLING OUT HIS RULER BEFORE SEX JUST TO PROVE HIS POINT: 🚨🚨🚨🚨⁉️⁉️📏📐📈📉📊📝⁉️⁉️🚨🚨🚨🚨

[wabbitseason]  
BRUH I CANT LMFAOOOOOOO  
SHUT UP BEN IM GONNA PISS MYSELF

[Eds]  
DONT SAY THAT IM TRYNA BUY LEMONADE

[Dick]  
you sure it's lemonade 😳😳

[Eds]  
NOT ANY-FUCKING-MORE

[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
My type is only .6 inches or LESS  
Sorry Stan, you lost your chance

[Eds]  
BILL W H A T

[Dick]  
my type is an asthmatic 😍

[Eds]  
My asthmas bouta head out then

[Dick]  
😔

[Eds]  
😗✌🏼

[Dick]  
my pp at that very moment: 📉

[Eds]  
AHDAJKSDJIDJWJJDDH  
STFU LMAOOOOOOO


	7. Chapter 7

_[Frick]_

[Dick]

it's not gay if i say no homo it's not gay if i say no homo it's not gay if i say no homo it's not gay if i

[Eds]

Bro you just told my dad you would raw him

[AndreadherTorah]

I'm sorry he WHAT????

[Eds]

You got eyes don't you? Read headass

[AndreadherTorah]

Suck my cock and balls

Y'all already know I try to block out all the shit Richie says

It's a gift at this point, being able to ignore him so easily

[mikeyluv]

Damn bro das wild

But did I ask tho?

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

It’s honestly crazy how little I care about what you just said

[Eds]

Bro no cap did you manage to do that bro?

Deadass man?

That's cray fam

Gone keep me up all night 🥶

[Dick]

bro fr did that fr actually happen bro

cause by the looks of things you be owning a lot more caps than you can put on 🤧

[AndreadherTorah]

You know fucking what-

[wabbitseason]

I'm sorry, are well just gonna gloss over Richie saying he would raw Eddie's dad or

[Dick]

I've said worse

[bennymcboy]

Yeah, but to our PARENTS doe???

🚪👈🏻 sir the DOOR

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

Why does Georgie even like you bro

Wait a fucking second are you the one who taught Georgie how say 'Eat my mile long dick.' in French?

[mikeyluv]

I'M SORRY SOMEONE DID WHAT?????

[Eds]

DIDN'T YOU SAY GEORGIE'S LIKE EIGHT BRO??????

[Dick]

i plead the fifth

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

BRUH

MY MOM THINKS I DID THAT

ON GOD IM OMW TO BEAT YOUR ASS AS WE SPEAK

[AndreadherTorah]

Break his fifth knuckle for me 🥺💖💕

[Dick]

bro you can barely ride your own bike how tf you gonna get here???

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

Bro at least I know how to tie my shoes

[Eds]

Please tell me that's a fucking joke

Richie please tell me you know how to tie your fucking shoes

Richie

[bennymcboy]

It's not a joke Richie genuinely doesn't know how to tie his shoes

[wabbitseason]

BILL SIJDSJIDNE

WHY'D YOU HAVE TO COME AFTER HIM SO FUCKING HARD???

[Dick]

going thru a lot rn 😔 no one HMU until i hit you up. dont ask what's wrong or ill block you. only real ones know 💀👿💔🖤

[wabbitseason]

Richie shut up you used to actually do that in middle school 🤢

[AndreadherTorah]

Omg Bev hi 🥺🥺💖💓💕

[bennymcboy]

Why the fuck does no one else get a hi, Spaniard???

[Dick]

imagine not saying hi to your best friend

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

The bitch is too scared to talk to me about how he feels, I doubt he's going to say hi you, Rich

[mikeyluv]

Yeah what the fuck sock puppet??

[Eds]

Stan picking favorites smh how toxic of him

[wabbitseason]

Stfu guys stop being jealous

What's up Spandex Piss stain??? 🥺🥺🥺

[AndreadherTorah]

I-

I cannot believe this

I try to be nice for once and this is the thanks I get??

How disrespectful

[wabbitseason]

You have me saved in your phone as cum stain you don't get respect

[mikeyluv]

To be fair, he has Richie in his phone as Axe Body Spray Shit fragrance 💀

[AndreadherTorah]

YOU HAVE ME IN YOUR PHONE AS CUM SOCK THE THIRD, BEV, WHO ARE THE FIRST TWO???) THIS IS YOUR FAULT

[wabbitseason]

I will not confirm nor deny that statement

[Dick]

wait what tf do you have me in your phone as???

[AndreadherTorah]

Don't worry about it whore

[Dick]

ight den

n e wei

eddie why is your dad so thick 🥵

tell him to stop acting up like dat 🥴🥴🥴🥴

[Eds]

Why do I still talk to you

Lich rally why

[mikeyluv]

Who fucking knows

[wabbitseason]

Cause if you didn't he actually embarrass you in front of the entire cafeteria with a grand ass gesture

[bennymcboy]

He'd probably try to serenade you to keep talking to him if you ghosted him out of nowhere

[AndreadherTorah]

He would stalk you and then murder you in your sleep if you stopped talking to him

[Dick]

suing for defamation rn bro

Check it out on my insta live 🤩🥳😎

[Eds]

Divorce court selfie type beat

[AndreadherTorah]

We going down streaks ✈️ type beat

[mikeyluv]

Bruh my mans do be live streaming his second degree murder trial doe 😳😳😳🤩

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

Brb gotta go fuck my cereal box to let out some steam

[bennymcboy]

Willseph I-

Is that why you have so many cereal boxes in your room 🤢🤢

[wabbitseason]

BRUH I ATE THE CEREAL OUT OF THOSE BEFORE 🤢🤮🤮🤮🤮

[mikeyluv]

Bill x Cereal box fic in progress guy 😍😍

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

NO I DONT ACTUALLY FUCK THE CEREAL BOXES GUYS

WHST THE FUCK

I HUST LIKE DRY CEREAL

[Dick]

the cereal wont be dry once I've given it some of that special milk 🥴🥴🥴

[Eds]

That's enough Richie for today

[Dick]

bro im just talking about almond milk bro what did you think i was talking about 😳😳😳

[Eds]  
Horton hears a bitch ass liar

[mikeyluv]

Surprised he didn't make a your mom joke tbh

[AndreadherTorah]

Oh trust me, it's coming

[Dick]

just like your fucking mom last night LMFAOOO

[AndreadherTorah]

And there it is


	8. Chapter 8

_{Virgins{_

_[AndredherTorah]  
_Aight, whom tf changed the gc name 😠

_[Dick]_  
the fact that you used 'whom' is the reason this gc is called virgins

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
At least I passed freshman English 🥴

_[Eds]_  
Freshman English is easy doe???

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
He's capping, he didn't take Freshman English  
He took fucking AP English freshman year and calls it Freshman English just to flex

_[bennymcboy]_  
I won't lie Stan that's kindaaaaaaaa  
Obnoxious 🥴😍🤩

_[Dick]_  
JAHAHAUSHAHGGAA

_[Eds]_  
But did he lie 😳😳😳😳

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
🦀 Stan is a dick 🦀

_[mikeyluv]_  
OUCH GETTING THAT FROM BEN IS LIKE GETTING IT FROM OPRAH 💀💀

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Didn't Oprah get accused of Child Trafficking doe 😳😬

_[wabbitseason]_  
LMAO WHAT????  
OPRAH????  
AUDHQJSGQ

_[bennymcboy]_  
Yall really did that to OPRAH of all people 😭😭😭😭

_[Dick]_  
BRUH  
i remember that 😭😭😭  
they were really doin it to her in the replies to her tweet

_[Eds]_  
I never trusted Oprah in the first place 😶

_[mikeyluv]_  
HOW????  
IT'S OPRAH EDDIE

_[Eds]_  
IDK SHE JUST SEEMED UNTRUSTWORTHY JAJASHQJSHWJ

_[Dick]_  
EDS???  
IT  
IS  
O P R A H  
HOW CAN YOU NOT TRUST HER AHSHAJZHS

_[Eds]_  
PEOPLE WITH LARGE TALK SHOWS THAT GIVE ADVICE LIKE THAT HAVE ALWAYS SEEMED WEIRD TO ME  
LIKE, WHAT IF THEYRE LYING TO YOU JUST FOR THE SAKE OF CONTENT

_[wabbitseason]_  
how gullible do you think people are bro  
Like   
"brb gonna launch myself into the sun cause Ellen said it would cure my migraine 😍😍😍"

_[mikeyluv]_  
AJAHWJA  
Bev you know people stupid enough to do that

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Yeah, Richies in the chat

_[Eds]_  
OW 💀💀💀

_[Dick]_  
bruh, least I didn't tell a cute guy "get the fuck out of my state" or some shit cause i found him intimidating

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
Oh, you mean when Stan came up to me and offered to fight because I was "too attractive"???

_[AndreadherTorah]_

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Omw to beat up Richie and Stan cause that was PRIVATE and I was DRUNK

_[Eds]_  
Aren't we all like, 17 😳😳😳

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
I like to break the law 😎

_[mikeyluv]_  
You won't even stay out past 9 on weekdays since you found out it was against the law shut the fuck up

_[bennymcboy]_  
Dragging Stan to the depths of hell with dirt we've collected in literally only 3 months?  
It's more likely than you think 🤩

_[wabbitseason]_  
Stan, I hate to say this but you're probably the most dysfunctional

_[AbdreadherTorah]_  
I'm calling the police

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
Ugh, stop texting ur mom and hug me dude   
Wrong chat  
How y'all doin?

_[Eds]_  
Bill was the Sasunaru role player all along 😔😔

_[Dick]_  
gay people? in MY group chat? it's more likely than you think. get a free pc scan today.

_[mikeyluv]_

_[bennymcboy]_  
Bill, I'm sorry, but that was the stupidest shit you've done today

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Why didn't you just say that out loud dumbass

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
I have been, you weren't listening 😠🥺

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
I'll brb guys

_[Dick]_  
wow that TOTALLY doesn't make it seem like you guys are going to fuck  
NO WAY

_[Eds]_ Not everything has to equal sex, Richie 😤

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
No no  
That is exactly what I was insinuating

_[Eds]_

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
Bro Istg stop spreading lies before I break your knees 😍🤩💕✨

_[wabbitseason]_  
Stan, sometimes I think that you're the horny one instead of Richie

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
EW  
Don't put me on his level 🤢

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
S T A N  
H U G M E

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
AIGHT AIGHT  
brb guys, Bill's needy asf 🙄

_[mikeyluv]_  
We can read but thanks for telling us ☺️

_[Dick]_  
eddie that could be us but you playin

_[Eds]_  
*in Sorrow TV voice*  
FUCK no  
I'd rather die alone

_[bennymcboy]_  
"*IN SORROW TV VOICE*"  
JAJSJAJS WHY DID I KNOW EXACTLY WHST THST SOUNDED LIKE

_[wabbitseason]_  
FR AHAHAJZHWA  
I can almost hear his Africa cover playing in my head 😳

_[mikeyluv]_  
Cool cool cool cool cool  
But who tf is Sorrow TV 😳

_[Eds]_  
Blocked 🥴

_[wabbutseason]_  
Eddie stay blocking people for the dumbest shit 😩

_[Dick]_  
mike doesn't watch YouTube don't blame him 😔

_[Eds]_  
Ugh fine  
But I'm making him watch some of Sorrow's videos during lunch on Monday

_[mikeyluv]_  
I'm down 😳

_[Dick]_

y'all planned a date right in front of me wow

_[Eds]_  
Who tf said you weren't invited 😤😤

_[Dick]_  
oh fr?

_[Eds]_  
Lol, yeah??? I mean, it'll be lunch. There's no rules in who we hang out with

_[Dicks]_  
cool  
but can we watch the mirrors for sale one, it's my favorite

_[Eds]_  
BRO YES  
It's so good 😩  
My personal favorite is his suspicious quotes video  
The second one

_[wabbitseason]_  
I'm-  
Now y'all the ones planning a date 😗✌️

_[bennymcboy]_  
Deadass 💀  
Like bro let Mike plan with you he's gonna be there too

_[mikeyluv]_  
Me, at lunch: h-  
Eddie: OMG SHUT TF UP DUDE WE'RE TALKING >:(   
Eddie: so like I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted 🙄🙄

_[Eds]_

JJSWHJSW MIKE I WOULD NEVER 🥺🥺🥺

_[mikeyluv]_  
I KNOW I WAS JOKING AHAAH 🥺

_[Eds]_  
Ok good >:(

_[Dick]_  
eds i have to tell you something

_[Eds]_  
Don't call me that, but continue

_[Dick]_  
you have a beautiful smile

_[Eds]_  
Thank you! You're not that handsome, but you look okay

_[Dick]_  
wow, thanks!

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Back🥴🥴

_[Dick]_  
cool i kinda don't care

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Bitch

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
Lemme talk to you

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
We just hugged for like???? 10 minutes???

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
I was quoting a video stupid 😔

_[wabbitseason]_  
It's been fun watching you gays do whatever the fuck this was, but I gtg 😔✌️  
Bedtime n shi'

_[bennymcboy]_  
Word 🥺  
I'll talk to you guys tomorrow

_[Eds]_  
Ugh my mom is taking my phone >:(  
Later guys  
Later Rich :)

_[Dick]_  
Now that my faves are gone I'm actually going to do homework

_[mikeyluv]_  
Ummm wow okay 😐

_[Dick]_  
OMG NO MIKE ILY 🥺🥺🥺🥺

_[mikeyluv]_  
I KNOW LMAO  
I was playin I gtg too  
Farm work or whateva 😐✌️

_[Dick]_  
And Bill and Stan have their tongues down each others throat, so imma head out

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Stfu no we don't >:(

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

I smell cap 😳

_[AndreadherTorah]_

AHSHAJSSN BILL SHUT UP


	9. Chapter 9

_[Virgins]_

_  
  
[Eds]  
_🥴 y'all I do be breathing incorrectly

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
1\. Are you okay  
2\. Trying to read that gave me a stroke

_[Eds]_  
I'm vibing   
Just got an ~✨ a s t h m a ✨~ attack

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Oh shit

_[Dick]_  
is that why you ran away???  
i got worried lol

_[Eds]_  
Yeah, but I'm good now :)  
Chillin' in the nurse's office 🥵

_[Dick]_  
ok :)

_[mikeyluv]_  
I've arrived

_[Eds]_  
MIKE BLOOMBERG >:(

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
You called him wha-

_[mikeyluv]_  
Please don't call me that

_[Eds]_  
WHERE WERE U  
WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET UP FOR THE SORROW TV MARATHON >:(((

_[Dick]_  
^  
you ditched us >:(

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
I think he just didn't want to be around while y'all was flirting 😳😳😳

_[Eds]_  
We don't flirt but aight

_[AndreadherTorah]_   
_"Is that why you ran away? I got worried lol"_

_"Yeah, but I'm good now :)"_

_"Ok :)"_  
In what world is that not flirting 🤨

_[Eds]_  
SLANDER!  
  
_[mikeyluv}_  
Nah Stan is right I didn't wanna be around to see y'all falling in love 😗✌  
No offense to Bev being fully invested in your relationship but I'm different  
  
_[wabbitseason]_  
Say it to my face coward 

_[mikeyluv]_  
WHERE DID U COME FROM AJFSAJHDGA

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Bev is always lurking, bro, you gotta watch what you say 😳😳😳  
N E WAE  
To get back on track, Y'all stay flirting no cap

_[Dick]_  
false  
hmu with proof and then I'll believe it 🥴  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]_  
BET  
Meet in R.D.D.R.  
  
_[wabbitseason]_  
Oh yikes  
  
_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
Oh shit  
I come back and we have to meet in R.D.D.R. ???  
RIP Richie  
  
_[Eds]_  
Wtf is R.D.D.R. ?????  
_(read at 1:59 P.M)_

** _============_ **   
  
_[Richie Doesn't Deserve Rights]_

** _============_ **

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
BRUH  
Literally YESTERDAY y'all were sat at the table like  
"Eddie, I haven't told you this before but I do think that your smile is really nice. Like, genuinely, no jokes."  
  
"Oh, thanks. Well, in that case, I think your hair looks really soft. No jokes."

"Thanks."   
And then y'all smiled at each other hella soft like and I was 🤢 but also 🥺 cause EW you're so soft for each other it's DISGUSTING, but also damn y'all cute as fuck

_[Dick]_  
LICH RALLY you stare at Bill like he's the most beautiful thing on earth whenever he isn't looking so stfu  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]_  
This isn't about me but go off IG  
  
_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
He what??

_[Dick]_  
ALSO, a homie can't give his homie a compliment without it being flirting ??   
smh what has this society come to  
  
_[mikeyluv]_  
Dude, when the compliment is that TENDER and no one else noticed it happening except for Stan and his fucking hawk-like senses, it's not just a compliment anymore.

_[wabbitseason]_  
I hate to say this, I really really do, but for once Stan is right  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]_  
SEE  
Wait a damn minute, "For once"????  
  
_[wabbitseason]_  
Shut tf up I'm talking  
You guys are deadass flirting   
Like, I don't know of any other guys who do shit like that together and don't end up dating one another  
  
_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
Stan and I are like that sometimes..?  
  
_[wabbitseason]_  
...  
As I was saying...  
It's kind of hard NOT to see the chemistry you have together, both from an insider and an outsider perspective.  
  
_[Dick]_  
we aren't doing it intentionally soooo i don't think it counts  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]_  
It's still flirting even if it's unintentional, you idiot  
  
_[wabbitseason]  
_^  
  
_[mikeyluv]_  
^^  
  
_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
^^^  
  
_[Dick]_  
it's still being ** **** with your """b*stfri*nd""" even if you call it 'just being really close' and 'he's like family to me', you idiot

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME  
AND NOT WITH HIM IN THE GC HEADASS  
  
_[Dick]_  
THEN DON'T BRING UP ME FLIRTING WITH EDDIE IN THE GC _W I T H_ EDDIE IN IT, HEADASS  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]_  
So you admit it  
  
_[Dick]_  
oh fuck  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Get got, bitch 😗✌

_[wabbitseason]_  
Screened 😌👍  
  
_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
Bev Stan  
🤝  
literally getting   
info out of   
anyone just from   
breathing in   
their general   
direction

_[bennymcboy]_  
Glad you guys let Bill type that out, but also  
Richie you guys are totally flirting  
  
_[Dick]_  
well now I can't disagree  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Bitch??  
  
_[mikeyluv]_  
I'm-

[Dick]  
no offense, but Ben is like all-knowing  
have you EVER disagreed with something Ben told you about yourself?  
  
_[mikeyluv]_  
Ok fax, but still  
  
_[wabbitseason]_  
Thank you, Ben 🥺🥰  
  
_[bennymcboy]_  
np 🥰🥰  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]_  
🤢 ew love  
  
_[Dick]_  
you saying that doesn't change the fact that you're ** *** with ****.  
  
_[wabbitseason]_  
Yeah, you're literally so s*ft with him it's gross   
  
_[AndreadherTorah]_  
STFU no I'm not

_[mikeyluv]  
_Oh, really now???  
Hey Bill?   
  
_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_Yessir??  
  
_[mikeyluv]_  
Did you still need help with your Geometry hw???  
  
_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
Yeah, actually  
I was gonna ask Stan but he Bird watches today :/  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]_  
I can cancel  
  
_[mikeyluv]_  
That's what I fucking thought  
  
_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
Really :0  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Yeah, lol, I don't want you to get held back or anything  
  
_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
SICK  
You're the best omg  
We can meet at your usual bird watching spot so we can chill afterward  
GTG for now tho, ttyl :)  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Bye :)  
  
_[Dick]_  
S.Y.D.  
_now_

** _============_ **

_[Stan You're Dumb]_

** _============_ **

_[wabbitseason]_  
"sTfU nO i'M nOt"

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
I'm just helping him with geometry OML  
  
_[Dick]_  
i'm sorry, but when else in your entire 17 years of living have YOU used ":)"  
NEVER  
you always use emojis, and even then it's the condescending ones or you're using it to mock someone  
you always talk about 'oh bill and I are gonna fuck haha hehe joek' but whenever he does anything similar you shut down in five seconds and he gets confused cause if you're doing that why should it be weird for him to do it????  
like last friday when you were like "i was insinuating that me and Bill are gonna fuck haha" and then he joked saying you guys had your tongues down each other's throats you freaked out  
hypocrite type beat, if you ask me  
you're giving him more mixed signals than a broken tail light on the car of a 15-year-old  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]_  
I-  
  
_[bennymcboy]_  
Jesus, Rich...  
You're right, but shit I think that's the most serious you've ever gotten about this subject  
  
_[wabbitseason]_  
I'm-  
Richie you need to apply your sudden relationship advice mastery to whatever tf is happening with you cause damn

_[mikeyluv]_  
When did Richie get wise n' shit wtf??  
But, seriously, Stan. Richie's head-on with this.  
You're being really confusing, and I'm not even on the receiving end of it. And I would hate to be Bill in this situation, cause JFC is it a mess.  
I know you're all like "wHaT iF iT rUiNs ThE fRiEnDsHiP" and whatever, but you've been friends since you were conceived and shit. Literally almost twenty years of being best friends, and you think getting into a relationship might ruin that???  
Even if the relationship doesn't work out, which is highly unlikely you already act married half the goddamn time, you'll still be friends. However long of dating doesn't outweigh SEVENTEEN YEARS of being friends.  
And if it does, maybe you guys weren't as close as you thought, man. Just saying.  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]_  
...  
I gotta go meet Bill. He just said he's waiting for me at our usual spot.  
bye?

_[Dick]_  
just think about what we said, dud  
it's really sad to see you guys pushing each other away when you're really just trying to get closer  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Yeah.  
Thanks.  
  
_[bennymcboy]_  
Well, now that that's over, should I tell you guys that we left Eddie all alone in Virgins???  
  
_[wabbitseason]_  
Oh shit I forgot he isn't in these chats

_ **============** _

_[Virgins]_

** _============_ **

_[Eds]_  
Guys???  
Wtf is R.D.D.R ????  
_(2:03 P.M)_  
  
_[Eds]_  
Helloooooo???  
_(2:12 P.M)_  
  
_[Eds]_  
Dude, seriously where are you guys???  
I'm getting lonely  
_(2:24 P.M)_  
  
_[Eds]_  
Should I just assume that you're all offline, or???  
_(2:46 P.M)_  
  
_[Eds]_  
Bye, I guess...?  
Sorry if I like, did something wrong...  
_(3:19 P.M)_  
  
_[wabbitseason]_  
OMG NO EDDIE 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺  
WE WERE CAUGHT UP IN HELPING RICHIE AND STAN WITH THEIR GAY ANGST  
WE FORGOT YOU AREN'T IN THE OTHER CHATS AAAAA  
_(4:20 P.M)_  
  
_[Eds]_  
OH OKAY LMAO  
I WAS FREAKING OUT I THOUGHT YOU GUYS JUST DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO ME ANYMORE  
TWO HOURS OF RADIO SILENCE GOT ME PARANOID  
  
_[Dick]_  
DUDE I'M SO SORRYYYY  
WE SHOULD'VE ADDED YOU TO S.Y.D. BUT WE DIDN'TTTTT  
  
_[Eds]_  
I thought it was R.D.D.R. ?????  
What the fuck is S.Y.D. ???  
  
_[wabbitseason]_  
OML  
We keep forgetting that we met you like two weeks ago or smthnnnn  
Swear we've been friends since middle school bro 🥺  
  
_[Eds]_  
Maybe in an alternate universe Bev 🥺

_[bennymcboy]  
_... right...  
Anyways, R.D.D.R. is Richie Doesn't Deserve Rights and it's where we basically yell at Richie for being weird and dumb   
S.Y.D. is Stan You're Dumb and it's where we yell at Stan for not being able to face the fact that he's ** **** with ****  
  
_[Eds]_  
The fact that I know what "** **** with ****" means is proof that Stan is obvious asf  
  
_[mikeyluv]_  
Deadass, he refuses to admit he's obvious  
Guess it's a good thing **** is oblivious LMAO

_[Eds]_  
Why am I not allowed in R.D.D.R. tho 😗  
  
_[Dick]_  
AJUJFHKSH  
cause 😎  
  
_[Eds]_  
That was really insightful, thanks :)  
  
_[Dick]_  
no problemo 🥰  
  
_[Eds]_  
Stop

_[mikeyluv]_  
Anyways, sorry for like disappearing :((  
We'll watch Sorrow TV with you all lunch tomorrow to make up for it  
  
_[Eds]_  
omg 😳😳  
Bet


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: HOMOPHOBIC SLURS and MENTION(s) OF NON-CON (PEDOPHILIA)

_[Virgins]_

_[Dick]_

i am going to: kill mr.gunderson

_[Eds]_

What did he do this time?

_[AndreadherTorah]_

I swear to GOD if It's something stupid again-

_[Dick]_

oh no

this time i'm 100% sure that we're all gonna be on the same page

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

It depends what he did this time

Last time you wanted to kill him it was cause he wore Timbs with plaid

_[Eds]_

Ew-

_[Dick]_

TIMBS AND PLAID DO NOT GO TOGETHER BILLIAM

_[wabbitseason]_

BITCH stay on topic

Wtf did he do???

_[bennymcboy]_

Yeah, I'll be honest, I'm really curious

_[mikeyluv]_

If he failed you, that's your own fault

_[Dick]_

i know it's my own fault if i fail smh

no, this time it's really just fucked up and I'm,,,,

_[Eds]_

Get on wif it bruv 😠

_[Dick]_

AIGHT AIGHT DAMN

so perhaps maybe possibly,,,

he made me stay after class and called me a faggot after trying to grope me and getting rejected

_[Eds]_

how to hide a dead body

Oops this isn't google

_[wabbitseason]_

I-

I always knew that bitch was off

_[AndreadherTorah]_

Us killing the history teacher?

It's more likely than you think

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

Would now be a good time to bring up that he's always fucking checking me out and feeling me up in class or-

_[mikeyluv]_

OUR HISTORY TEACHER CATCHING A CASE????

IT'S W A Y MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK

_[bennymcboy]_

Maybe violence is the answer

_[wabbitseason]_

Ok but like, seriously, we need to tell the principal.

That's not okay at all

_[Dick]_

i know

i'm just like, kinda scared

cause what if she doesn't believe me???

what do i do then???

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

I can go with you.

I mean, I know I it's not the same because you were alone and it could've gotten way fucking worse, but it's better than nothing, right?

_[AndreadherTorah]_

That's a good idea, but what if it's not enough?

You need more than two people to get that fucker to court, sadly enough.

_[bennymcboy]_

What about that club we have?

The club for sexual assault victims?

_[wabbitseason]_

Do you mean the one for Sexual Assault Awareness??

_[bennymcboy]_

Yeah, that one

_[mikeyluv]_

I mean, I guess that could work?

_[Eds]_

The fact this I didn't even know we had that club is really fucking sad

_[Dick]_

how am i supposed to just go in there alone, though?

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

Like I said, I can go with you

Shit we can all go with you if you need us to

_[AndreaherTorah]_

I may joke about hating you all the time, Rich, but if you ever need me I'll be there in a fucking heartbeat.

No questions asked

_[wabbitseason]_

Word

_[Eds]_

I know we've only been friends for like, a month, but you guys are like family to me already, so I'm willing to go with Richie to the principal or even the police if I need to

_[Dick]_

ok i'm literally going to cry

i love you guys sm

but i think i'll just lay low in the club for now

till i'm ready to tell someone

_[mikeyluv]_

That's cool

Do whatever feels best for you right now, man. We won't force you to do anything until you're ready, but PLEASE do it before we graduate.

We love you, dude.

_[AndreadherTorah]_

^

_[bennymcboy]_

^

_[wabbitseason]_

^

_[Eds]_

^

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

^

_[Dick]_

N E WEIS

i'm getting uncomfy can we change the subject plz

_[Eds]_

Yes, sir, we can

So basically I tripped into a ditch earlier 😌

_[Dick]_

IIAHDAJDAHNDHJ STUPID ASS

_[Eds]_

BITCH BE QUIET >:(

[wabbitseason]

Eddie, just minding his own business:

The ditch:I’m finna whip dis hoe 😼 

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

WAIT WAS IT THE DITCH BY BUILDING C????

_[Eds]_

YES WHY????

_[AndreadherTorah]_

WE USED TO FALL INTO THAT SHIT ALL THE TIME FRESHMAN YEAR HAJKDAJKDFL

_[mikeyluv]_

BRUH I TWISTED MY ANKLE IN THAT MF

_[Dick]_

BRUH I REMEMBER THAT

YOU CALLED IT A SHEEP FUCKING TWAT NUGGET

AND I WAS LIKE "????"

IT'S A DITCH AND THIS IS ALSO NOT ENGLAND

_[mikeyluv]_

I WAS IN A CAST FOR WEEKS IT DESERVED TO BE INSULTED

_[wabbitseason]_

DUDE I FELL INTO THAT DITCH ON HOMECOMING NIGHT ONCE

FUCKING HAD TO GO TO THE DANCE COVERED IN DIRT

_[Dick]_

AJAHDJAJDKA I REMEMBER THAT ADHSHABHAH

I CALLED YOU CARRIE ALL NIGHT

_[AndreadherTorah]_

And you wonder why she was mad at you all night.

Real clown shit, if you ask me.

_[mikeyluv]_

Bruh didn't you go as a clown for Halloween last year I-

_[AndreadherTorah]_

If I could unsend that tweet, I would.

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

Can you guys shut tf up for like five seconds I'm trying to focus on school for once

_[Eds]_

no❤️

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

All I know is pain

_[Dick]_

Bev why you quiet

_[wabbitseason]_

Bitch???

You were being quiet too I-

Hypocrite hours starting early

_[bennymcboy]_

It's always hypocrite hours with Richie

_[Dick]_

_ _

_[Eds]_

Awe :(

Good ☺️

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

LMAOOOOOO

_[wabbitseason]_

EDDIE I-

_[Dick]_

I BREATHED

_[AndreadherTorah]_

Sorry guys, Eddie's my new favorite.

_[Eds]_

I'd prefer if that weren't the case 😍

_[AndreadherTorah]_

_[Dick]_

WHY DO YOU HAVE THST AHAHAHAHASD

_[Eds]_

STANLEY URIS IS HOMOPHOBIC [NOT CLICKBAIT !!!! 😱😱😱]

_[bennymcboy]_

NAHHHHHH 😩😩😩

_[wabbitseason]_

HELL IS HOT

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

Did you really steal my meme??

_[mikeyluv]_

J A I L 💀💀💀💀

WYM 'DID YOU STEAL MY MEME'???!

WHY DO EITHER OF YOU HAVE THAT ?????

_[AndreadherTorah]_

Every time Richie starts to act up in public, Bill gives me a look and then sends me that picture.

And it was funny so, yeah, I nabbed it ☺️✨❤️

_[Dick]_

Wait a minute you only get that picture in regards to me-

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

Shut up Richie

Cool cool cool cool cool

But uuuuhhhhhhh

Give it back 🥴😍💕

_[AndreadherTorah]_

Sir it is a digital picture...

I didn't actually steal it, I-

_[Dick]_

How did Bill pass second grade

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

Didn't you fail fifth?

_[wabbitseason]_

Uhm, no?

That was me, dumbass 🙄

_[Eds]_

Why would you own up to that 😭

_[mikeyluv]_

Bev really taking pride in that fact that she barely made it to sixth grade rn 💀

Y'all are so call kasian

_[bennymcboy]_

I'm sorry sir, we're WHAT???

_[mikeyluv]_

CAUCASIAN****

I MEANT CAUCASIAN

_[Eds changed the Group-chat name to The Virgin Call Kasians (+ Mike)]_

_[mikeyluv]_

I MADE ONE MISTAKE AND THIS IS WHAT I GET

_[wabbitseason]_

White people dont know how to stop acting up bro, you gotta take it in strides

_[mikeyluv]_

I'm moving away

I have decided y'all ain't worth it

_[Dick]_

ow...

_[bennymcboy]_

Wow okay...

_[AndreadherTorah]_

Where the fuck are you gonna go????

Narnia?

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

I leave for one minute and Mike's fleeing the country to escape y'all

_[Eds]_

Don't start the fire if you can't take the heat, Mike 😔

_[wabbitseason]_

And girls are the dramatic ones...

_[bennymcboy]_

Nah, just Richie :)

_[Dick]_

for personal reason i will be passing away

_[Eds]_

Honestly the off-handed comments thst Ben makes sound so sincere I lowkey think he's being serious....

_[bennymcboy]_

Omg no !!!

Richie was like super chill when we first met,

Same with the rest of the guys and Bev. They made me actually feel like I belonged here, I could never hate them 🥺🥺

_[Eds]_

I- 🥺

_[AndreadherTorah]_

And that's in finding him bleeding out in the river 😍✌🏼

_[Eds]_

WHAT????

_[wabbitseason]_

LMFAOOO STAN THATS NOT SOMETHING YOU JUST SPRING ON SOMEONE

_[AndreadherTorah]_

Bill said it aloud, first. I just thought I'd let the rest of y'all know his commentary

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

I saw you type that, you snake.

_[mikeyluv]_

Ofc y'all are together

What on Earth did I expect?

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

Wym???

_[Eds]_

He MEANS

y'all be looking at each other like

_[AndreadherTorah]_

Why do you have a Tom Holland reaction image?

_[Eds]_

Why are you ** **** with **** ?

_[AndreadherTorah]_

WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS SNITCHED ON ME TO EDS?

_[Eds]_

I found out by myself you stupid hoe

More obvious than the fact that the Berlin Wall DEFINITELY wasn't there last night

_[Dick]_

What's with the Berlin Wall?

_[wabbitseason]_

Ned

<-

Press up

->

_[Eds]_

dON'T WORRY CONOR

I WONT BUM YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

_[wabbitseason]_

NO WAYYYYY

_[Dick]_

LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOO

I LOVE THST MOVIE BRUH

_[mikeyluv]_

I-

How did we get from making fun of Stan to talking about some Irish movie?

_[Eds]_

SOME IRISH MOVIE?????

_[wabbitseason]_

MIKE I DISOWN YOU

_[Dick]_

IT MADE ME CRY YOU HEATHEN

HANDSOME DEVIL ISN'T JUST 'SOME IRISH MOVIE'

_[AndreadherTorah]_

Didn't Bolt make you cry, though???

_[Eds]_

AS IT SHOULD HAVE

_[bennymcboy]_

STAN DONT DISRESPECT BOLT LIKE THST

_[Dick]_

HE SAVED HER, STANLEY

HE USED THE SUPER BARK

_[AndreadherTorah]_

Aight bro that’s it

Hand me your phone

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

Dude Bolt was like my favorite movie as a kid 🥺

_[AndreadherTorah]_

?????

It's literally just about a dog????

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

Have you ever even seen it before, Stan

_[AndreadherTorah]_

I mean... no...

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

Wow look at the time, Stan and I have to watch the movie Bolt

RIGHT NOW

NO GETTING OUT OF IT

_[wabbitseason]_

Omg

Everyone stfu so Stan can get the

~ ✨f u l le x p e r i e n c e✨ ~

_[AndreadherTorah]_

Wev

I'm not gonna cry tho

You guys are just dramatic lmao

_(read 3:40 P.M)_

_[The Virgin Call Kasians (+ Mike)]_

_(5:07 P.M)_

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

He cried

_[AndreadherTorah]_

NO I DIDNT

THERE WAS JUST FUCKING SOMETHING IN MY EYE OR WHATEVER

_[Dick]_

That was convincing

_[Eds]_

It's okay to cry at the end of an animated dog movie, Stan

_[wabbitseason]_

Dude.

Just cause you sobbed at the end of Carry On because Simon and Baz were happy together doesn't make you a little bitch

_[mikeyluv]_

It's okay that seeing a bird fly for the first time makes you emotional dude, promise

_[bennymcboy]_

Just cause you had an entire five hours where you would t talk because your favorite fic ended doesn't make you weird

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

Y'all are lowkey making fun of him but, like, deadass Stan showing emotion does NOT make you weak.

I know your dad is always telling you the opposite, so it's kinda wired into you by now but you can cry, and get happy and whatever the fuck else and not be lesser than anyone else.

_[AndreadherTorah]_

Fuck you guys

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_

:) <3

_[AndreadherTorah]_

...

:) <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this chapter is,,,, 3,548 words and it's mainly just Stenbrough finally getting together
> 
> Imagine what I'm finna do for Reddie bruh 😭😭😭😭
> 
> But N E WEIS hope you liked this chapter cause I definitely do 😳😳😳
> 
> See you later, gays 🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vaguely reference suicide attempt! Nothing graphic!!

_[Virgin Call Kaisans (+ Mike)]_

[mikeyluv]

Can we PLEASE change the chat name

I'm fucking BEGGING you

_[Eds changed the chat name to Dumb Fucking Bitch Check 😍🤩🤪]_

[mikeyluv]

I-

That's not better 💀

[Dick]

what the fuck eds

the only dumb one here is stan

[AndReadHerTorah]

Richard Toizer, I will vore you.

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

HUH????

[mikeyluv]

IM?????

[bennymcboy]

JAHSHWHSWHSV??????

[wabbitseason]

IM GOING ABSOLUTELY FERAL NO FUCKING WAY DID STAN JUST SAY THAT

[Eds]

Aight I’m finna out

[Dick]

DUDE

WHEN DID STAN BECOME THE ONE WHO SAYS SHIT WAY OUTTA POCKET

THAT WAS ME LIKE YESTERDAY NO CAP

[AndReadHerTorah]

Never in my life will I live this down

[wabbitseason]

NO YOU WONT

I'LL BRING IT UP AT YOUR WEDDING

YOUR FUNERAL TOO

WITH RECEIPTS

WAIT ACTUALLY

[wabbitseason took a screenshot of the chat]

[wabbitseason]

WITH RECEIPTS

[Eds]

THIS DAY IS SO CONFUSING ALREADY DUDE

IT'S ONLY NINE AM

ITS TOO FUCKING EARLY

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

Eddie it is noon

[Eds]

What?

[Dick]

it's 12:30 man

[AndReadHerTorah]

My man fr said it was nine smh

[Eds]

Stop the cap

Like fr guys stop playing

[wabbitseason]

No cap to be stopped homie

[mikeyluv]

Yeah man it's lunch.

Idk why tf you thought it was NINE but... it ain't sooooo

[bennymcboy]

Eddie living in da past 😔😔

[Eds]

NOT ME ABOUT TO BE LATE FOR A JOB INTERVIEW BRUH 😭😭😭

[AndReadHerTorah]

RIP LMAO

[wabbitseason]

OAHSHWHHSGHAHAHAH BRO HURRY UP THEN

[Dick]

HOW DO YOU MIX THAT UP ON YOUR ALARM BRO

[Eds]

I WAS TALKING TO YOU ON A CALL LAST NIGHT AND YOU MADE ME LAUGH SO I GOT DISTRACTED SO THIS IS YOUR FAULT

[Dick]

HOW ARE YOU GONNA FUCKING BLAME ME FOR BEING FUNNY BRUH😭😭😭😭

[wabbitseason]

THE CLOWNERYYYYY 💀💀💀

[AndReadHerTorah]

SINCE WHEN DID EDDIE FIND RICHIE FUNNY???????

[Eds]

NO I LAUGHED CAUSE THE JOKE WAS BAD SHUT UP

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

WHAT???

SINCE WHEN WAS THAT HOW IT WORKED???

I AM NO MATHEMATICIAN BUT THAT DEFINITELY DON'T ADD UP

[bennymcboy]

No one:

Richie: yeah, I make people laugh without trying... no bd. Just part of my charm 😼

[mikeyluv]

Richie: Eddie laughs at my jokes even when they're bad. breed: different 🦾💯🔥 😈

Everyone: .... ok

[Dick]

NASHJAAJ SHUT UPPPPPPP GUYS

[Eds]

NO YOU DON'T GET IT

IT WAS CIRCUMSTANTIAL I SWEARRR

[AndReadHerTorah]

IT'S THE TRYING TO JUSTIFY YOUR BAD TASTE IN JOKES FOR ME 💀

[Eds]

NOT YALL BULLYING ME 😭😭

[wabbitseason]

Highschool boolies 😔😔😔😔

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

JASHUUS

BYEEEEEE

[bennymcboy]

Bye Bill !!!

[wabbitseason]

I-

Ben, sweetie, no...

[AndReadHerTorah]

He did not just say bye back...

[mikeyluv]

Actually, if you read, the chat he did :)

[AndReadHerTorah]

I'm going to commit a crime

[Eds]

????

WHAT CRIME????

[AndReadHerTorah]

IDK I JUST DIDNT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY

[Dick]

BRO CAN WE STAY ON ONE TOPIC FOR MORE THAN THREE TEXTS I CANT KEEP UP

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

Read faster then

Reading 70 WPM in eight grade headass

[Dick]

dawg you're speaking 5 WPM in eleventh and you're coming for me?

[AndReadHerTorah]

WHSHAJSHWHH

BILL I'M SORRY BUT THAT'S AN L FOR YOU 💀💀

[wabbitseason]

WHAT THE FUCK, RICHARD

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

Pain

All my homies know is pain

[mikeyluv]

Each day this chat gets worse

[Eds]

And each day you come back so where's the real problem

[Dick]

BRO CHILL

[wabbitseason]

Richie we both know that will never happen

[bennymcboy]

can we PEASE change the name my mom will kick my ass if she sees what it's called

[wabbitseason]

Pease

[Dick]

pease

[Eds]

Pease

[mikeyluv]

Pease

[AndReadHerTorah]

Pease

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

Pease

_[Eds changed the chat name to Pease]_

[bennymcboy]

Y'all are fucking losers

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

You hang out with us sooooo

Welcome to the fucking club

[Dick]

fr

YOOOO

WAIT A MINUTE

[Eds]

????

_[Dick changed the chat name to The Losers Club]_

[wabbitseason]

Sexy

[AndReadHerTorah]

???? How

But yeah, we can keep that one

[bennymcboy]

I think it's cool !!!

[mikeyluv]

It fits for sure

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

Makes me feel apart of something for once in my life so, I approve

[Dick]

Bill are you okay????

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

I will be 🙂

[Dick]

ok then.

Stan.... talk to him abt that later

[AndReadHerTorah]

Was already planning on it

[Dick]

k good

what do you think abt the name, eds?

[Eds]

Hmmm :/

[Dick]

😳

[Eds]

HmmmmmmMMMMM >:/

[Dick]

😳😳

[Eds]

HMMMMMMM >://///

[Dick]

😳😳😳😳😳😳😳

[Eds]

I like it :)

[Dick]

FUCK YEAH

[Eds]

As much as I hate to admit it

You're good at coming up with names, Chee.

[Dick]

Chee?

[wabbitseason]

CHEE?

[AndReadHerTorah]

Chee.

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

Huh...

[bennymcboy]

Nice one Eds!

[Eds]

Thank you Benjamin

[mikeyluv]

Hey!

You let him call you Eds!

[Dick]

yeah you haven't actually been objecting to that for a while

[Eds]

STFU I HATE IT

[AndReadHerTorah]

Ok, Eds.

[Eds]

Die.

[AndReadHerTorah]

God that is so tempting

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

Hey...

Are you okay to be alone right now?

[wabbitseason]

Stan, do I need to come over?

[mikeyluv]

You have your fidget toy right???

If not, get ahold of it ASAP

[bennymcboy]

I can be at your house in five

[Dick]

Do you want me to call you, man?

Cause I'm available if I need to be.

[AndReadHerTorah]

WOAH OKAY

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

JOKE! JOKE!!!!!

NOT A REPEAT OF DOOMSDAY

I T

W A S

A

J O K E

PROMISE

OML IM SO SORRY HOLY SHIT

[Eds]

????

Am I ready to know????

Actually, scratch that

Do I WANT to know?????

[Dick]

recent and really bad memories for all of us, so, not yet for the first one

And, probably not for the second one tbh

[mikeyluv]

Yeah this is like,,,, deep in the 'things we rarely talk about' category

[AndReadHerTorah]

OMG I FEEL SO BAD

[wabbitseason]

NO DON'T !!!!

WE JUST NEEDED TO MAKE SURE

[bennymcboy]

^^^ FAX

AFTER LAST TIME WE CANT BE TOO SAFE

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

Me? Coming over to your house anyways? It's more likely than you think

[AndReadHerTorah]

Jjjajsmaai

You don't have to, man.

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

I want to though

If not to calm you down, to calm me down.

Scared the shit out of me man

[AndReadHerTorah]

Sorry guys...

My sense of humor hasn't really changed, the circumstances have

By a LOT

[mikeyluv]

As long as you're okay, it's all g.

[Eds]

I have no context whatsoever, but sorry for even saying that.

If this is the kind of reaction that it gets I am DEFINITELY refraining from saying shit like that to Stan and the rest of you guys until further notice.

Further notice being my funeral. It'll be held at the quarry in approximately 70 so just throw me in thanks 😍

[AndReadHerTorah]

Dude it's fine!!!

I just kinda slipped into Sophomore year Stan for a second and that was not a good Stan.

Like, fuck. Stan a year ago was NOT IT.

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

Arguably the most stubborn Stan to date, and I've been through seventeen years of him.

[AndReadHerTorah]

Eat rocks

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

No❤️

_============_

_[AndReadHerTorah to Buh-Buh-Bill]_

_============_

[AndReadHerTorah]

You're literally so lucky you're cute, Bill.

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

IHSUUSWUAU

shut up no I'm not

[AndReadHerTorah]

I strongly disagree

Where are you anyways, you're usually at my place in like ten minutes

It's been twenty

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

I'm getting you snacks, ungrateful ass

[AndReadHerTorah]

What are you?

My boyfriend lol

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

And if I was?

[AndReadHerTorah]

If you were my boyfriend, you'd be in my room already.

So I guess that slots not available for you until you're here :/

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

Well then I better get there soon

_[AndReadHerTorah took a screenshot of the chat]_

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

???

[AndReadHerTorah]

Sorry, finger slipped

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

Oh ok

Be there in five ! :)

[AndReadHerTorah]

Cool :)

_============_

_[Stan You're Dumb]_

_============_

[AndReadHerTorah]

YALL????

[AndReadHerTorah sent an image]

[wabbitseason]

I GASPED

[Dick]

ew gays

[mikeyluv]

I'm fucking-

Bruh Richie🗿

[Eds]

NAH THE WAY MY JAW DROPPED TO THE GROUND

[bennymcboy]

Y'all getting bold 😳

[AndReadHerTorah]

I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW THAT HAPPENED I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET MY MIND OFF OF DOOMSDAY AND MY BRAIN WAS LIKE "TALK TO BILL"

AND I WAS LIKE "OK"

SO I DID AND APPARENTLY MY BRAIN WAS LIKE "NAH WE F L I R T I N G WITH BILL"

AND IT WORKED????

LIKE HE HIT ME WITH THE SAME ENERGY

IM FREAKING OUT WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK HOLY SHIT IM

[Eds]

Does this happen a lot?

[Dick]

It's most of the chat, tbh

[wabbitseason]

So we just finna ignore how Stan said "so I guess that slot isn't open until you get here :/" and Bill wasn't like "haha yeah that's funny :)" or "whatever lol" he literally said that he "BETTER GET THERE SOON"

AND DIDNT BACK OUT ON IT????

[mikeyluv]

OH MY FUCKING CHRIST YOURE RIGHT

[bennymcboy]

STANLEY URIS IF YOU DONT FUCKING SHOOT YOUR SHOT TODAY I WILL GO MAD

[AndReadHerTorah]

HE COULD JUST BE JOKING THO

[Dick]

Dawg....

[Eds]

Oh he pulled out the capitalization 😳

[Dick]

At this point, you're just looking for reason to not ask him out.

Literally everyone around you is saying he likes you, he flirts back, he's dropped things in a heartbeat for you (see chapter 6, paragraph 3, bullet point 9: CHRISTMAS DINNER 2017. Why? He thought you were sad because the PUNCTUATION IN YOUR TEXT wasn't like it usually is. Note we were FOURTEEN. He got grounded for thst and said it was worth it since you were alright.), we have all, Eds included, caught him staring at you like you hung the fucking moon. And honestly, you'd probably give him the stars, too. You've been in love with him since we were eleven. You were in love with him when he was dating Bev, and you were still friends were her because, and I QUOTE "as long as he's happy, I don't have any complaints." Honestly, at this point, if you two don't get together I will be CONVINCED that love doesn't exist.

It's BAFFLING how you two can look at each other with so much fucking love in your eyes and still turn around and tell us that you're "not gonna read into it too much." And you "don't want to get your hopes up."

At this point, you're either both blind or you're fucking masochists cause it's painful to WATCH. I couldn't imagine being in the middle of it.

[Eds]

Honestly, I know it's not my place to say since we've all barely been friends for a couple months but...

He's right.

I mean, first thing I thought when I started hanging out with you guys after I realized that guy Ryker I was hanging out with was dealing Crack (sorry off topic I know), was "Oh, Bill and Stan are a cute couple :)" cause you were always just like, giving each other this... look man.

It's hard to describe tbh, it's just so... loving? Just filled with adoration, y'know. Kind of how a parent looks at their child? But you guys aren't related and also that can be taken as pedophilic incest so ew bad analogy. Forget that lol.

But then everyone was like "Bill remember when you were dating Carter lmao" and I was like "oh lol old bf from start of high school probably" and Bill was like "dude, that was like two months ago back off" and I was like really confused.

Cause I could've SWORN you guys had been dating for a least a year and that was the first day I had met you. I was just kinda glad I hadn't asked beforehand cause god that would've been embarrassing.

But the more I hung out with you guys the less sense it made that you weren't together. Cause when you aren't looking he looks at you like you've been married for eighty years and he STILL isn't over the fact that, yeah, you've been married for eighty years, and when he isn't looking you look at him like you want to be able to hold his hand but you just, can't. You look hurt, man. You look like you can just, never have that when it's so fucking obvious you could at any time you wanted.

You guys are constantly dancing around each other. Actually no, you're not dancing you're dormant you're just so fucking close. Perfect for each other, but not letting it happen cause you're scared.

What's a fucking analogy I can make that isn't parent/child related cause that's gross....

Fucking uhhhh,,,,

PARALLEL LINES! YOU GUYS ARE PARALLEL LINES!

You're an exact fucking match, same slope, same length, same everything, you're just not meeting. And it is frustrating.

One of you needs to change the variable that's keeping you apart and SOON because eventually, and by eventually I mean in two and a half years, the opportunity is gonna be gone.

We're graduating soon, man. We're JUNIORS, and that variable keeping your apart is still there. And it's tearing you apart, but I'm sure the others have had their fair share of "Stan doesn't like me." And "god why did I have to fall for my best friend" and whatever else you've told them. You're not the only one dealing with that tear, Stanley.

You need to go from parallel to perpendicular before it's too late, man.

And, if I'm being honest, either you're changing the variable, or you're staying parallel forever.

Richie, you can keep talking now

[Dick]

EDDIE KASPBRAK I LOVE YOU

THANK YOU, HOLY FUCKING SHIT I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW AHHHH

OKAY OKAY ANYWAYS

With what Eddie has to say out of the way...

Stanley FUCKING Uris, if you don't tell that fucking guy you're in love with him I will THROTTLE YOU at school tomorrow.

You have NEVER been so lucky it's a Sunday.

[AndReadHerTorah]

Yeah, I'm planning on it, Richie.

[Dick]

OH MY FUCKING GOD MAN

Wait what?

[AndReadHerTorah]

Dude, you broke out capitalization.

Also Eddie came in and slapped me with the fact that someone whose only known us for like two months can tell I'm in love with him so that was a major part in it. Even if it was with a weird math analogy thing.

ALSO ALSO I'm still kinda riding the high of 'he fucking flirted back with me' and it's making my brain go 'DOITDOITDOITDOIT' and you just yelled at me and everyone else is like speechless so I kinda have no more excuses.

Also he's literally at my door so I'll see you guys once I'm done either making the best or worst decision of my life.

Brb

[wabbitseason]

Oh

My

Fucking

God

[Eds]

I have never been more shocked in my life.

And I watched my dad get hit by a car on fifteenth birthday

[mikeyluv]

Richie...

EDDIE WHAT???

[Eds]

NOTHING THSTS NOT IMPORTANT RN

JUST

woah man

You fucking pulled out receipts

[Dick]

I'm honestly still shocked it worked?

Like, no offense Stan but we've had this exactly conversation 80 times since we were eleven, 60 of those times with Bev, and it's never worked before?

[wabbitseason]

Well duh

He's always used the "of course you guys would say that, you don't want me to feel bad cause we're so close :(" excuse

[bennymcboy]

Honestly? I'm thinking it was Eddie.

Like, he pulled that shit out of NO WHERE and I'm still trying to process it.

[mikeyluv]

^ Same

I don't think I've ever seen someone have that much to say on Stan and Bills weird meeting but not quite thing besides Richie.

You guys make a fucking good team.

[Dick]

Maybe Eddies my good luck charm lol

ANYWAYS

receding back into all lowercase as the situation no longer calls for capitalization

[Eds]

'Your good luck charm' lmao

Nah, this was all Stan.

[wabbitseason]

The 'you only have two and a half years left' definitely helped though.

Cause he always used the 'I still have time!!!' excuse

Has since Bill and I broke up in seventh grade.

Did when Bill broke up with his first bf. And the gf after that, and then Carter.

I think someone actually bringing up that he was running out of time finally made him realize "oh fuck, I'm running out of time."

[mikeyluv]

Dude Carter suckeddddd

[bennymcboy]

FAXXXX

I HATED HIM

[Eds]

BEN??

HATING SOMEONE???

He HAD to be bad, oml....

[bennymcboy]

HE WAS OMG

Like??? He was always calling bev rude shit whenever she wasn't around? and the first time he did it bill gave him hell for it cause we love her and ain't nobody talks about her like that, and he was all like "oh sorry :(" and we were all like "good 😤😤" but then he just????

Started doing it whenever neither of them was around??? And he wouldn't stop when we asked cause we "aren't his bf" and "don't get to tell him what to do" and "You dont get a day cause you're her bf (which btw what does that have to do with anything????)."

And worst of all he was like "Bill won't believe you 😼" and we were like "yeah u right" cause Bill likes to see the best in people but GOD I wanted to beat his ass

But then Bill caught him doing it again and beat his ass for me and then broke up with him afterwards so we were chillin again 😌🤘🏼✨

[Eds]

Fuck Carter

All my homies HATE Carter

[wabbitseason]

DEADASS

[mikeyluv]

Stans freaking out in the main gc 😔

[Eds]

See y'all there LMFAO

_============_

_[The Losers Club]_

_============_

[AndReadHerTorah]

YALLL

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

OK SO BASICALLY EDDIE AND RICHIE YOU WERE RIGHT AND SO WAS EVERY ONE ELSE EVER SINCE WE WERE ELEVEN ASHAMSYSH

[Dick]

wow. i am so shocked. i never saw this coming. what a shocking turn of events.

[wabbitseason]

Almost as if we knew we were right the second the words left our mouths

[Eds]

I am never wrong ever so this this revelation of yours does not surprise me.

[mikeyluv]

BRO FR???

I CANT BELIEVE IT OMG 😱😱😱

[bennymcboy]

Who could have guessed.

Oh, right, EVERYONE.

[AndReadHerTorah]

OKAY I AM WAY TOO HAPPY TO EVEN CARE THAT YOU GUYS ARE BEING SARCASTIC RN AAAAAAAA

IM CRYING DEADASS LMFAO WHT

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

WAIT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET HIM TO ASK ME OUT FOR S I X Y E A R S AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME HE LIKED ME????

[Dick]

He would've skinned me if I did man. Good outcome or not.

[wabbitseason]

Yeah, even thought it definitely would've ended well for him, he would've still broken every bone in my body.

[bennymcboy]

We really are happy for you guys though!!!!!

[Eds]

Fax. Can't believe I helped make that happen 😌

[Dick]

I thought you said it was all Stan?

[Eds]

That did not happen, actually. Are you hallucinating?

[AndReadHerTorah]

No Eddie DEFINITELY HELPED

I showed Bill S.Y.D before I freaked the fuck out in the chat and like, he agrees that if he were in my position Richie and Eddie's tag-team would've gotten the point across.

I wasn't joking when I said you guys make a pretty good team.

[Dick]

....

Eddie.

[Eds]

? :)

[Dick]

....

we had a bondinG MOMENT

I CRADLED YOU IN MY ARMS

[Eds]

NOPE

DON'T REMEMBER

DIDN'T HAPPEN

[Dick]

We're married now you can't object

[Eds]

No, but ok 🥰

[wabbitseason]

Not y'all quoting Floptron: Legendary Disappointment 😔

[Eds]

JAHDHAHSHWHHAHAHAHA

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

Them pulling Allurance outta nowhere in season eight still BAFFLES me and it's been TWO YEARS

[AndReadHerTorah]

Never has an animated show gone downhill so fast.

Klance not being canon destroyed me in ways that I can't even begin to describe like

The chemistry??? The soft looks??? The TOUCHES???? THE BONDING MOMENTS??? All of it just,,,, out the damn window....

[mikeyluv]

I'm sorry but Allura annoyed me 😶😶😶

[bennymcboy]

I didn't mind her TOO much but some scenes I was like "hoe what is you doing 🤨"

Also not her being lowkey racist to Keith just cause he was half galran bro 💀💀💀

[mikeyluv]

RIGHT OMG

I WAS SO PRESSED

NEVER IN MY LIFE HAS MY RESPECT FOR A PERSON GONE DOWN SO FAST

LIKE "THANKS FOR SAVING THE WORLD, YOU'RE STILL RACIST"

Also they really didn't let us have Romllura?

Like, Romllura and Klance could've been MLM WLW solidarity but they said "no❤️" and gave us that heteronormative answer for no reason 🗿

[Dick]

How on Earth did we get from Stan and Bill FINALLY sorting their shit out to talking abt V- 🤢 V*ltron 🤢🤢🤮

[Eds]

You made a reference and I simply had to compete it

[AndReadHerTorah]

OH FUCK

YEAH

OML I HAVE A BF NOW IM-

[Buh-Buh-Bill]

How'd you forget-

[AndReadHerTorah]

JAHSWHAHS SHUT UP

okay we're fucking leaving to like, watch movies and cuddle like we normally do but now when I want to kiss him I CAN cause that's my fucking BOYFRIEND

So we'll see y'all at school tomorrow 😼

[wabbitseason]

BYEEEEEE

[mikeyluv]

LITERALLY CANT EXPRESS HOW PROUD I AM OF YOU

ITS LIKE WATCHING MY SON GRADUATE DUDE AUSHAJA

[bennymcboy]

Happy for y'all!!!

[Eds]

IM SO SOFT AHSHAIAA 🥺🥺🥺

[Dick]

YES BE COUPLEY

IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR YEARS MAN

[AndReadHerTorah]

SHUT UP LMFAO

[Dick]

no❤️

Ok but now that I'm 1000% sure Stan isn't going into code: bath time

[AndReadHerTorah]

CODE: BATH TIME LMFAOWHAHHAHQ

BYE ASF BILL PUT ON THE BREAKFAST CLUB

[wabbitseason]

You didn't fucking call it that...

[Dick]

I did, actually

But now that I'm 1000% sure he isn't going into code: bath time,

how tf do you tie shoes again?

[Eds]

I swear to fucking God...


	12. Chapter 12

_[The Losers Club]_

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_William Denbrough stop being a pussy and top me already challenge failed once again.

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_This again

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_:)

_[bennymcboy]  
_PARDON??????????????

_[wabbitseason]  
_HUHJAHJDAJDHJAKD?A?????????  
WHAT????  
Y'ALL HAVE BEEN DATING FOR LIKE A WEEK AND A HALF  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]  
_Beverley, I have been waiting for this for six years.  
Be quiet.

_[bennymcboy]  
_Stop being horny in the gc doe

_[Dick]  
_ben stfu this is getting inch resting

_[bennymcboy]  
_Alright, I guess I'll go fuck myself then

_[wabbitseason]  
_kSDJuJDU Ben oml

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_Stanley Uris stop being horny and trying to suck my dick while my family is home challenge failed once again.

_[Eds]  
_Tea 😳 😳 😳 😳

_[mikeyluv]  
_Y'all....

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_"Once again." he said after Saturday night, where it was not failed and I succeeded in my en devours.  
  
_[Dick]  
_NOT SAYING I DON'T LOVE RELATIONSHIP DRAMA BUT PLEASE DO NOT CALL SUCKIGN BILL OFF "EN DEVOURS"  
PLEASE I BEG OF YOU NOT TO  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]  
_Then beg.

_[Dick]  
_oh.

_[wabbitseason]  
_Ok Tumblr.Com headass  
  
_[mikeyluv]  
_Maybe setting them up was a bad idea  
  
_[Eds]  
_Shut up Mike I love my Stenbrough content

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_Eddie wh-

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_Your what?

_[Eds]  
_:)

_[Dick]  
_eds scares me BYE

_[Eds]  
_As I should :)

_[wabbitseason]  
_Are we 100% positive that Eddie isn't a psychopath

_[mikeyluv]  
_We aren't even 100% sure Stan isn't a time traveler or some shit so no we aren't

_[Eds]  
_???????  
WHY WOULD HE BE A TIME TRAVELER LMFAKOAOAOOA 💀 💀

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_HE DRESSES LIKE A PAPER BOY FROM THE 1920S EDDIE  
HAVE YOU SEEN HIS FITS???  
  
_[AndreadherTorah]  
_I LOOK VERY SWAG MONEY IN MY VESTS DON'T COME FOR ME 😤 😤 😤 😠 😠

_[wabbitseason]  
_SWAG MONEY AJDHAJDHAUDJKAJ???? 💀 💀 💀 💀 💀

_[Dick]  
_he said "swag money" bruh... 😐 😐

_[mikeyluv]  
_There's more proof

_[bennymcboy]  
_Are we talking about Stan being a time traveler again?

_[Eds]  
_I-  
Y'all are too much ong  
Also, Stan is simply on the "dresses like an English professor" part of the gay fashion spectrum

_[Dick]  
_LMAOOOOAOAOOA  
THE WHAT????

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_I do not dress like an English professor wtf

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_Stan, I love you, but you totally do

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_JADLHAIODHUAIHDUAIOHUDIAUDI

_[Dick]  
_You broke him  
  
_[mikeyluv]  
_Oh yeah!  
Bev told me that if she didn't know me better she would assume I was on the "closeted country boy" part of the gay fashion spectrum

_[wabbitseason]  
_yeah but Mike is our out and proud pan legend😌😌😌  
He just dresses like a yeeyee farm hand

_[mikeyluv]  
_Because I literally am Bev what

_[wabbitseason]  
_AJKDHAKJLHA BE QUIET  
I'm Ben's goth gf  
Ben is bi but he leans more towards girls tho so he dresses kinda het but it's obvious he isn't at the same time idk how to describe it

_[Eds]  
_Imagine liking girls LMFAOOOOO

_[bennymcboy]  
_AJKLDHAUIDHAIDOAUKJFH SHUT UP EDDIE

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_Wait what part of the gay fashion spectrum am I on?

_[Eds]  
_Straight passing

_[wabbitseason]  
_Straight passing 

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_EW WTF 🤢 🤢 🤢 🤢

_[Dick]  
_LMFAOOOOOOOOOAPJIDOAHUAHUIAHUHAUFGHYAKFHDL 😭 😭 😭 😭 😭

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_AHJAGHDADAJHAHAHAHDHAD RIP 

_[bennymcboy]  
_DEAD ASF JJADHAJDHAJ

_[mikeyluv]  
_WHY WOULD YOU DO HIM LIKE THAT 😭 😭 💀 💀 💀 💀

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_I have never been more disrespected in my life why would you say that

_[Eds]  
_It's the flannel  
The only people who wear flannel are trans people who don't know how to ask for button ups, lesbians, and red-necks

_[Dick]  
_Not Bill wearing flannel since kindergarten 💀

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_I'm sobbing rn have people been assuming i'm straight my whole life 😔 😔

_[Eds]  
_No cap the first time I saw you I thought you were het  
And then you looked at Stan one (1) time and I was like "nah this man gay pining"

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_Yeah but you have gaydar and I am also very obvious so that doesn't count >:(

_[Dick]  
_at least you aren't getting hate crimed....?

_[wabbitseason]  
_To be fair, you're not really open abt your sexuality at school man

_[mikeyluv]  
_^ fax  
You're already hella close to Stan so with you guys hugging more often ppl are just assuming one of y'all is moving deadass

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_A girl in third period literally asked me if you were up for grabs and I told her no, cause duh, and she was all like "but I never see him with a gf :(" and in my head I went "gay people exist, Jasmine." but I just told her "haha, he's just not vocal about it :)" and turned around and she wouldn't stop fucking bothering me abt it  
Like dawg stop asking me if my bf is available I already said no

_[Dick]  
_we love stan not telling ppl they're dating bc bill is weird abt ppl knowing who he's dating

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_Well yeah cause after I broke up with Bev everyone was like "did she cheat on you???" and I was like "no we just lost feelings???" but everyone kept assuming some like huge fight happened when literally all it was is that I was like "damn I'm kinda in love with Stan" and she was hella simping for Ben so we broke it off but apparently that's not dramatic enough?????

_[Eds]  
_Bill why is your life so dramatic bYE

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_Dude Bill's life is so weird KLDNJAHDA

_[Dick]  
_Fax idk how he does it

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_hi!!!!

_[Eds]  
_????   
yes hello??  
have we??? not been talking???

_[wabbitseason]  
_OMGGGGGGG  
HI !!!!! 💖 💖 💖🥺🥺🥺

_[Buh-Buh-Bil]  
_hi bev!!!!! 

_[Dick]  
_Georgie oml ❤❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_YOOOOOO it's my favorite Denbrough

_[Eds]  
_YOUR FAVORITE LMFAIODAIDAO  
BILL IS LITERALLY YOUR BF

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_Irrelevant  
Hi Georgie!!! ❤️ 💞 💕 💖

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_hi stan :))))!!!! 

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_My day is made

_[bennymcboy]  
_Hey Georgie :)))!

_[mikeyluv]  
_Omg Georgie Ily

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_hi ben !!  
i love you too mike !!!!:)

_[mikeyluv]  
_ADJAKDAIH J  
This is the best day ever

_[Dick]  
_what do you need, little man???

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_can you guys come over tomorrow???  
bill said he would ask but i dont trust him >:(

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_Anything for you, king

_[wabbitseason]  
_I can't say no to you :) <3

_[Dick]  
_smart man, georgie  
we'll be there  
eds you're coming with  
  
_[Eds]  
_What? Why??

_[Dick]  
_because it's georgie and making georgie upset is against the law

_[Eds]  
_Aight then...  
I guess I'm coming too,.?

_[bennymcboy]  
_I'll be there!!

_[mikeyluv]  
_Same!

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_YES!!!!  
ok bye, bill wants his phone back now :)

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_Bye Georgie!!!

_[wabbitseason]  
_Bye!!!!!

_[Dick]  
_see you later, little man!

_[bennymcboy]  
_Later!

_[mikeyluv]  
_Goodbye, Georgie!!!

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_Aight I'm back y'all

_[Eds]  
_Literally what just happened LFKAJDAUFIAO

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_That was my little brother Georgie

_[wabbitseason]  
_Otherwise known as the embodiment of all that is good and pure in this world

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_We love him so much around here dude you don't get it

_[mikeyluv]  
_Dude when he lost his arm we wouldn't leave the hospital for like week

_[Dick]  
_the little man can do no wrong idk why he likes me

_[bennymcboy]  
_I love Georgie with all my heart  
I would literally die for him i swear idc idc

_[Eds]  
_I?????  
I don't get the hype sooooooo

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_You will, Eddie.  
You will.

_[Eds]  
_.....,,,,,ominous  
Wait when he lost his arm??????

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_Yeah, he lost his arm when we were like,,,,,, thirteen???  
He had to have been three or four, so it's been a while.  
I don't remember much of it cause like, why would I want to, but I do remember that when he woke up I cried like a bitch

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_You also barely got any sleep that year cause you were afraid he was gonna like,,,, lose the other arm in his sleep or something???  
Idk, but looking back on it Georgie was so chill about it and we were all hella anxious and for what???? 😭 😭 😭 😭

_[Dick]  
_georgie is so chill man i love him  
he's the only person on this earth that is valid

_[wabbitseason]  
_uhmmm

_[Dick]  
_oh yeah, ben too :)

_[wabbitseason]  
_Thank you for correcting yourself, Richard.

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_Bruh Stan did you call Georgie your favorite Denbrough

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_Can you blame me?

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]  
_...no.....

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_Eggzachtlee  
Plus I'm like in love with you so that would be biased

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
ADJKNAJIDLA  
:) <33333

_[AndreadherTorah]  
_,,,,,, <3

_[wabbitseason]_  
Stfu about being in love with each other we're talking about Georgie  
Eddie I promise you are going to fucking LOVE Georgie

_[Eds]  
_OK y'all are hyping him up so much so I'm curious but I have to go schleep rn so I will see y'all in the morning :)))

_[Dick]  
_l8ter sk8ter

_[Eds]  
_Goobdye

_[The Next Day]_

_[The Losers Club]_

_[Eds]  
_Georgie Denbrough is the best person on Earth oml oml

_[Dick]  
_YOU ARE RIGHT AND YOU SHOULD SAY IT


	13. Chapter 13

_[The Losers Club]_

_[wabbitseason]  
_Beverly Marsh stop being super fucking sexy and cool and epic and being a monsterfucker challenge failed once again

_[Dick]_  
Please point me in the direction of where I asked

_[Eds]  
_Each day I wake up and each day is another tally on the 'days bev says something that gives me psychic damage' board

_[wabbitseason]_  
LMFAKIODHAIOAHUI SHUT UP EDDIE

_[bennymcboy]_  
M-monsterfucker?

_[AndredherTorah]_  
Do not ask.

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
He's serious. Don't.

_[mikeyluv]_  
Fuck you I'm asking  
BEV   
What on gods dying Earth is a monsterfuck

_[wabbitseason]_  
Me

_[mikeyluv]_  
Bruh I meant in general

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
Mike please stop asking questions I've been subjected to this horror once already

_[wabbitseason]_  
Person who fucks monster, A.K.A. me

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Please don't ask what you're about to ask

_[mikeyluv]_  
Okay but what kind of monsters?

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
He asked

_[wabbitseason]_  
HO BOY ARE YOU IN FOR A TREAT  
So you know Moth-man, right?

_[bennymcboy]_  
Oh fuck oh shit oh god

_[Eds]_  
Oh no  
I was asked that once and lost like three hours of my life  
Mike please do not ask what I think you're gonna ask

_[mikeyluv]_  
Who the fuck is moth-man?

_[Eds]_  
Fuckkkk

_[wabbitseason]_  
DUDE!!!!!!!!

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Wishing Jewish ppl believed in Hell rn so I could send you there, Mike.

_[mikeyluv]_  
Now everybody's ganging up on me  
For what? What the fuck did I do????

_[Dick]_  
you asked, michael.  
YO HOLY SHIT I JUST THREW MY YO-YO INTO THE GUTTER FROM MY PORCH

_[wabbitseason]_  
How did you even manage that I-  
BUT N E WEIS  
Moth-man is the sexiest mother fucker alive and I will peg him

_[mikeyluv]_  
I shouldn't have asked  
I should NOT have asked

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Your problem now, sheep fucker

_[mikeylvu]_  
I DO NOT FUCK SHEEP

_[Dick]_  
that's something a sheep fucker would say

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
I mean, bestiality is legal in Maine sooooo  
That's whats up bro, love who you love

_[Eds]_  
NO IT FUCKING IS NOT  
NO  
FUCK OFF YOU'RE LYING  
  
_[wabbitseason]_  
He's lying, it's a misdemeanor  
  
_[Eds]  
_WHY IS IT NOT A FELONY????  
  
_[Dick]  
_it can be, but it mostly isn't i think

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
It's legal in Wyoming, Hawaii, New Mexico, and a few other states tho  
Which is another reason why Wyoming is invalid and needs to be eradicated

_[bennymcboy]_  
BYE ASF WHY DO YALL EVEN KNOW THIS  
WHO LOOKED IT UP??????  
WHY DID YOU LOOK IT UP????

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
My dad told me 

_[Eds]  
_WHY DOES YOUR DAD KNOW AHDJIAHAIDF????????????

JAKJHDJKALKDSAN E WEIS  
Cody and Noah from Total Drama Island are in love(tm) change my mind

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
FAXXXXX  
I can't believe they invented romance <333

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Wasn't Cody simping for that e-girl gwanda or smthn tho???

_[Dick]_  
wasn't bill simping for bev b4 he realized he was bi???  
ALSO HER NAME WAS GWEN LMFKOAKF  
"GWANDA" FUCKING STUPID ASS

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Valid valid....  
ALSO STFU I JUST FORGOT HER NAME  
ALSO SHE CHEATED ON TRENT OR WEV HIS NAME WAS SHE DOESN'T GET RIGHTS

_[Dick]  
_fair  
  
_[mikeyluv]_  
Back from my mental breakdown abt y'all calling me a sheep fucker teehee <333  
But also, EDDIE YOU ARE 100% CORRECT THEY WERE SO MARRIED OAHNJFIA

_[wabbitseason]_  
Cody was such a bottom leave me to breathe

_[bennymcboy]_  
Imma just pretend I ain't read that :)  
but yes, they were absolutely simping for one another

_[Eds]_  
Duncan made me gay don't touch me

_[mikeyluv]_  
VALID ASF  
even if he did cheat on Courtney >:(((  
But n e weirs I was such a goddamn Izzy and Owen simp

_[Dick]  
_VALID OMLOMLOML  
I was hardcore simping for Cody BYE

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
Of course you would simp for the twink  
Richie has a type don't even argue with me

_[Dick]_  
STFU HE WAS ADORABLE OK

_[wabbitseason]_  
I simped for the bear

_[bennymcboy]_  
Please shut up <3

_[wabbitseason]_  
KALJDKAHNDJANDJANHNBHJNAHJ  
BUT OKAY YEAH fr I was half way in between being in love with Courtney and Trent </3

_[bennmcboy]_  
MOOD  
COURTNEY AND TRENT RIGHTS

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
LMFOAIDAOJDIOAJI BEN  
But I was crushing hard on Noah</3

_[Dick]_  
and i'm the one with a type smh

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
SHUT THE FUCK UP

_[Dick]_  
literally any sarcastic book nerd with a kinda bad attitude: *breathes*  
Bill: 

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE  
AT LEAST I DIDN'T USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON DIPPER PINES

_[Eds]_  
LEAVE DIPPER PINES OUT OF THIS HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU >:((

_[Dick]_  
thank you eds  
idk why he had to come for my middle school husband like that but i didn't appreciate it

_[Eds]_  
dw I had a crush on Dipper too  
Dipper simp solidarity <3

_[Dick]_  
as we should<3

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
I had a crush on Wirt from OTGW which is arguably much more pathetic than all of y'all combined

_[wabbitseason]_  
Hmmmm  
Cynical older brother that likes to write that has an easy going, fun, energetic little brother that he doesn't like to deal with until they both nearly die  
Stan... I think you have a type

_[AndreadherTorah has left the group chat]_

_[wabbitseason]_  
LMFAO NOOOOOO  
_  
[Dick]  
_YOU CALLED HIS ASS OUT LMFKAJFKHJS

_[wabbitseason]  
_ALL I DID WAS READ HIS WIKI AND I WAS LIKE "bill denbrough tease"

_[Eds]_  
OKAY BUT LIKE???  
SIMPING FOR WIRT IS SO VALID DID Y'ALL NOT WATCH THE SHOW????

_[bennymcboy]_  
Am I supposed to have???  
  
_[mikeyluv]_  
BEN WHAT?????

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
THAT SHOW WAS SO PRETTY DONT TALK TO ME

_[Eds]_  
THANK YOU BILL AND MIKE  
I LOVED WIRT WITH MY WHOLE ASS HEART

_[Dick added AndreadherTorah to The Losers Club]_

_[wabbitseason]_  
STAN IM SO SORRY LMFLAOIFOAJDIA

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
No you aren't

_[wabbitseason]_  
No I'm not

_[Eds]_  
YOOO WAIT A MINUTE????  
THERE'S A FUCKING SHIP FOR WIRT AND DIPPER????  
WHAT???  
HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS????

_[AndreadherTorah]_  
WAIT THERE IS???  
HOLD THE FUCK UPPPP

_[Eds]_  
BYE DO Y'ALL WANNA HOPE ON VC AND READ FANFICTION TOGETHER OMLOML

_[Dick]_  
FUCK YEAH OMG

_[wabbitseason]_  
OH MY GOD YEAH JUST LET ME EAT LUNCH RQ

_[Buh-Buh-Bill]_  
OJFKAIKA PLEASEEEEEEE

_[mikeyluv]_  
ARE WE DOING THE DIPPER/WIRT SHIP OR RANDOM SHIT????

_[Eds]_  
WE'LL FIGURE IT OUT AS WE GO, JUST JKADIADKLA  
LET'S DO THIS SHIT AJDHANJKDLANJDKANLDJKA


End file.
